Taste of the Forbidden Fruit
by nwfairy
Summary: MichealxCarson Beckett Slash ship He fills is dreams and nightmares. Their bodies call to each other. Who knew that a love that is Forbidden by both sides, is the one that is meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own SGA, Beckett, or Michael. I do how ever own a TV, computer, and a shipper-slash heart**

**A/N- Yeah I was watching the SGA esp. on the 21 of July and fell in love with Wraith-Human Michael. This comes sorta out of the lost scene between him and Beckett. Hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 1**

_He walked a dark corridor. The walls had a faint organic smell to them. His long black cloke wrapped around his body as he walked. He came to his lover's door. Knocking it lightly, it opened. Come in whispered in his mind. AS he walked into the apartment he nearly ran into Michael. His lover wrapped his arms caringly around his waist, kissing him lightly on the lips, his eyes hungry. The Wraith took his hand and lead him deeper into his apartment. He passed by Michael's bedroom mirror, in which he saw himself. His chocolate brown eyes had turned golden, and his fair pale skin blue. _

_Carson saw himself as a Wraith._

Carson woke abruptly, sitting bolt upright. He was drenched in sweat, as were his very damp sheets. Moon light from the twin moons casted a soft glow in his room. He places his head in his hands, curling up in a ball. He had thought the dreams had stopped. He had dream of Michael every night for a month after he and major Sheppard blew up the campsite. They had tapered off after a month or so, and he hadn't had a dream like this for almost three weeks.

Carson had never wanted to blow up the Wraith campsite. The Wraith- Humans, who were still human, would've—did—die. And so had Michael. One of the few people who truly understood Carson for who he was.

Deciding he couldn't sleep he headed out on to the veranda.

He gazed out onto Atlantis. With all the moon and star light, even the most deserted areas of the Lost City were lit up. A cool breeze, smelling of the ocean floated around him like a cool blanket. He leaned against the rail, feeling the cold metal press against his skin, closing his eyes.

He was thinking of the night in the camp with Michel. How the Wraith's mind had pressed up against his and broke through his defenses. How Michael had walked through his mind.

Tears fell from his eyes, like a summer rain.

He wondered if the Human- Wraith knew how hard the Scottish doctor had fallen in love with him.

**A/N2: Hey me again. As always tell me what you think, by hitting the review button. And remember I can see how many people walk this cyber pages. Also tell me, is this too short? Flames will be used to cook marshmallows. **

**A/N3: this best listened too Jack's Mannequin 'Mix Tape'**

**NEXT TIME- Michael is alive and waayyy PO'd. How is life on a ship were the first bouts of discrimination happen for the Wraith. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything of the SGA, except for my little plot of its Fanon Universe. **

**A/N- Waves like the crazy woman that she is Thank you Thank you LiLAqUaMaRiE, Shinigami04, and Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith! Cookies to my reviewers! Drum Roll And now for the second chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

Michael stalked around the Hive ship, ready and quite able to suck the life out of any that crossed his path. He was seething. His anger was directed at one person.

Dr. Carson Beckett.

That stupid, stupid doctor that made him this way. Not to mention all the others that he turned into Changelings. Before it was just him who had to face the jeering of his peers. Now all who had valued their lives faced the same discrimination as well.

And it was his fault. If he hadn't helped the humans in the first place, they wouldn't be in this predicament.

Even more than that, he had lost his position. His hard earned position. He used to work in the Intelligence and Recon. The humans believed that the Wraith mind was a Hive mind. In truth, it was more like a collective, but even then it was so much more. Before Michael had changed, he had been one of the most powerful minds of the entire team. He was even able to slip in and out of the minds of weaker queens and not be detected. Many feared and respected him in awe.

Till he had been changed by that dammed Beckett. Now he was leered and laughed at. He was kicked out of the only thing he truly love to do. Many began to underestimate his mental powers, thinking that he was at a level equal to the Wraith warriors. In reality he could still melt most of their brains.

He stopped to find that he had walked himself to his lover's apartment. Ja'tent's mind voice spoke with a lite twinkle. _Come in Michael_ He walked into his lover's apartment to see Ja'tent sprawled gracefully on the couch like a giant cat. His long white hair pooled around him, instead of being in its usual braid. His face was the normal hue blue of the Wraith, with no facial hair to speak of. Ja'tent sat up a little to give his lover some room. Michael sat next to him.

"What is on your mind, dear Michael? Hmmm?" He purred into Michael's ear. "Your thoughts… so guarded they are…" He wrapped around his lover in a snake like manner. "What do you want from me today, lover?" Ja'tent licked his lips in a suggestive manner.

Michael growled, grabbed Ja'tent's face, and kissed him hard. Michael picked up the lighter Wraith, never stopping their heated almost violent kiss, and carried his lover to his bedroom.

For a least on night, he would like to forget the deep, rich, brown eyes of Dr. Carson Beckett.

**A/N2- Well what do you think eh? Ja'tent is fun to write for and NO he is not a Mary Sue. He has more on his mind than doing it with Michael. My spin on the Wraith sex life is that like the Athenians and their 'Greek Love', the lack of females makes most of the Wraith on the ship gay. Not to mention when you make love to the queen… Well let's just say that you don't make it out alive…**

**Lets try for 5 reviews before the chapter, kay?**

**NEXT TIME- Dancing and confessions in Beckett's office, and INVASION?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers- I own a computer and its multiple parts, but not the SGA or its affiliates. Or A and A.**

**A/N- Yeah! Reviewers! Thank you Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith, Jacoba1, and Alpha Pegasi. And Alpha thanks you for pointing out that Carson's eyes are blue not brown… **

**Chapter 3**

Beckett was in his work rooms for most of the day and well into the night. That day their had been 3 broken bones, two cases of the flu, a cold, need for a pregnancy test and Rodney's semi daily visit. He had set the bones, isolated the flu, and prescribed orange juice to the cold. The pregnancy test turned out positive, so the woman jumped up and down shouting; she was saying something about needing to talk to Weir. He barely noticed.

After shooing off McKay, Beckett worked on his Wraith G-nome project, with the affiliate projects for the Wraith 'cure'. He worked long into the night. He didn't even notice when his assistant left some food for his dinner.

And then he was alone. It took him a minute to realize it, but looking he really was completely alone. Grinning from ear to ear, he set in his MP3 player in his speakers, set it on random and let it play. The first song was one for Angels and Airwaves, even though it was a little more techno then he liked, he still enjoyed it. It wasn't long for him to start singing along to the music under his breath, and dance a little as he worked.

It wasn't till he nearly ran into Zalenka that he realized what he was doing.

"Good God Carson! Watch what your doing!" Radek caught the vial of pure anti- Wraith virus before it hit the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Carson took the vial from him and set it in a slot of a holder. "What can I do for you Radek?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Carson." The Russian raised a knowing eyebrow.

"What are you on about?"

"Carson, something is wrong. You're not sleeping enough, if at all. You're so involved with your work that your girlfriend broke up with you and you didn't care. You haven't yelled at Rodney in weeks," he picked up the untouched plate of food. "And you're not eating!" The Russian raised his eyebrow again.

"I'm fine, really," Carson said as he turned away form his friend.

Radek sat in one of the stools with a plop. "Well I'm afraid that is not good enough Dr. Beckett. I won't leave till you tell me what's on you mind." His gaze soften a little. "All of us are worried about you."

The doctor sat in front his friend. "Fine, I'll talk, but you are not aloud to tell anyone." Zalenka nodded. Beckett took a deep breath.

"I'm bi."

Zalenka looked confused. "I am unfamiliar with that term."

"It means that I like the lasses and the lads."

"Oh."

Carson started to stand. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Zalenka placed a hand on Carson's shoulder forcing him back down.

"I promised I wouldn't tell. And I really don't care about your prefaces. If you most know I like Rodney's company better than Ms. Carter's" He winked.

It was Carson's turn to simile. With a deep breath he told Zalenka everything. Michael, the dreams, how it felt when Michael entered his thoughts—everything.

Before Zalenka had time to say anything, the city's internal alarm went off. The two looked at each other and ran for the gate room.

They got to the gate room, skidding to a halt. They were the first ones there. Zalenka ran over the displays quickly. His face went from shock to horror. Weir, Sheppard, and McKay ran into the room.

"Rodney look at this," ordered Zalenka. McKay looked at the display, then back up at Zalenka.

"This can't be right," McKay whispered hoarsely.

"Rodney, when have the _both_ of us been wrong?"

Weir cut in. "What the hell is happening?"

Radek turned to her. "Another Hive is headed to Atlantis."

"So we gas the ship with the virus and drop them of somewhere," said Sheppard.

"That is where you wrong Colonel Sheppard," snapped McKay. He had his laptop open on the consul. "That ship," he pointed to the display. "Is the same ship that fired on us when we were destroying the Wraith camp!"

**A/N: Oy vey! That was long . But I'm going to HAWAII so I'm going to give you the new chapter now sweet right? Please read and review. **

**NEXT TIME- Ja'tent is on to Michael about Beckett and a meeting of the minds on the Wraith Ship. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Oh how I wish that I owned the SGA. But I don't so don't sue me**

**A/N- Thank you to reviewer IguanaMom for pointing out that Carson has BLUE eyes and not brown… Well on with the chapter….**

**Chapter 4**

Ja'tent rose catlike from his bed. Michael rolled over in his sleep to claim the warm spot that Ja'tent had left. Ja'tent smiled at his lover. Picking up a brush of his dresser, he began to brush his hair thinking.

Ja'tent was easily the vainest creature on the ship, save the Queen. He was a diplomat; he worked with other Wraith and the occasional human. But he was never the less stunning. He had a feline, feminine look about him with his long slender arms and legs, thin waist, striking face, and silky long hair.

He examined his lover, gazing over him as one that would look over artwork. The last Change had made Michael even a paler blue than before. But the two had been together for 20 years wake, more like 60 if you counted the years they slept. Lately, however, Michael had been much more violent in their love making. His thoughts were more guarded than usual. He was tense and frustrated all the time. Ja'tent didn't like it.

But this last time a thought broke out of Michael's mind. It was a pair of pleading blue eyes, with a rush of varied emotions, emotions of hurt, betrayal, and oddly enough—passion. Ja'tent wasn't a stranger when it came to the thought flashes. They occurred in all Wraith when having sexual experiences. He was sure Michael saw things from Ja'tent.

But still he didn't like the blue eyes.

But he didn't have long to contemplate the eyes for long, for Michael sat up suddenly, alert. Ja'tent then heard what woke Michael.

_**Come**_

It was a summons from the Queen.

It took the two a matter of seconds to come to the summons. A blink of an eye and Michael and Ja'tent corporal forms stood in the Queen's mind. All the rest of the Wraith on the ship 'bliped' in as well. Weaker minds looked no more than mists.

The Queen stood in the center, her form a pale green. _I called you here, my children to announce that we are invading the Atlantis home world again, for the revenge of the Changelings _

Ja'tent smiled. Sweet, sweet revenge. He would suck each year of life force from the bastard that Changed his Michael.

**A/N- So you lucky people get 2 chapters today. Well I won't be to update for awhile because I be on vaction in HAWAII! Review everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for the long update but I've been in Hawaii for the past two weeks on vacation with no computer access at all… sad yes I know, the 5 hour time difference is killing me. Plus I am overly afraid of what I'm going to find in my inbox 00. So there will be no thanking of reviewers this chapter, because I don't know who review! But on the show!**

**Chapter 5**

Michael felt the summons before the full onset of the command hit him. It was almost like a tidal wave, like before the wall of water hit you, you felt the water under you being pulled away. He sat up in his lover's bed.

_**Come**_

Michael and Ja'tent obeyed the command with out question, sending their minds out onto the vast web that connects all Wraith minds together.

When the queen began to speak, Michael tuned her out. What did he care about really anymore? Ja'tent maybe? He mused about that for a minute. That is until he realizes that the Queen was talking about Atlantis and an invasion. In the name of _Changelings_? This didn't seem right.

Slipping back into his Intel way of thinking that got him so far into the Wraith hierarchy it was clear. This wasn't in the name of the Changelings; it was a turn around tactic. The Wraith were freaked out when an entire Hive ship was Changed or killed. It wasn't for the Changelings, it was for the virus.

Then a horrifying thought cross his mind. Wraith, Changelings, Virus, Atlantis, Beckett.

Dear Star Goddess.

Beckett.

If he didn't do something Beckett would get caught in the cross fire. It would take a brilliant push to move a ship full of scared shitless Wraith that thought they were fighting for a greater good.

A brilliantly easy one though.

"Most beautiful Queen, may I speak?" The Queen looked down at him tersely, but nodded. Many of his fellows glared at him, including Ja'tent. He ignored them.

With the powers that still worked inside him, he gave the queen a plan that would buy him time, but was much more explosive than her oringal plan. She smiled and thanked him, then forced the Wraith beings out of her mind.

Michael opened his eyes to see Ja'tent standing by him.

"What happened? What did you tell her?" the other Wraith looked hurt. Michael kissed him gently, sadly.

He stood up and got dress quietly and left.

Ja'tent just stood there, clothed in nothing but a bed sheet. His face was the expression of hurt and betrayal.

What was going on with his lover?

**A/N2: Yeah I know sucky chapter… but I'll try to put on something better tomorrow… maybe XC dies**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aloha! In a vain attempt too improve the writing quality and quantity I have decided to write on MY computer first, (because it has no net access) then send it over to my Gram's computer to post. Now that might not mean anything to anyone but me, but I still felt that I needed to say SOMETHING… Why? Because I can. Whahaha… Cookies go out to Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith, Manic Tater, and LiLAqUaMaRiE, for reading my stuff and liking it I'm so happy :)! Now I should shut up and give you the stuff you want. Like the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I've forgotten to but this up for the last couple of chapters, but nothing has happen in the fact of me owning SGA, still don't sadly… **

**Chapter 6**

Atlantis was on high alert. Weir, Sheppard, Rodney, and Radek were all running around trying to make sense of things and prepare for the worst. Carson wasn't really needed around, he was told by Weir to go get some sleep or work or something. Zalenka forcibility marched him to his room and told him to sleep.

"When you do that you sound like my mum."

Radek stuck out his tongue.

Carson chuckled. "You better get back before Rodney gets the wrong idea."

Zalenka's eyes went wide, and he bolted to help Rodney. Carson chuckled again and shut his door to his bedroom. He flopped on his bed and stared at his ceiling. He was thinking of all sorts of things.

Rodney and Zelanka. A cute couple in his option. They already bickered at each other like a married couple. They might work out. Although Beckett wasn't sure of what sexually McKay was. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He wished Radek the best of luck.

The seemingly impending doom of Atlantis. Scared he shitless, but he was starting to get used to the idea of dieing soon. He was a sort of frontiers man. If he died, another would just take his place. People would be sad but he was replaceable. It would be harder to replace McKay and Zelanka.

He thought about Michael. When he was a Wraith with piercing yellow eyes, and human, when they were brown. The way his not fully human, not fully Wraith skin felt. His eyes of hurt and betrayal.

He felt the pull of sleep. Not strong enough to force him to sleep, just enough to make him feel tired and trying to remember how long he had been on his face. Insomnia blew; he took some sleeping pills, stripped down to his PJs and curled up in his bed. He let the chemicals do what the were made to do and he fell asleep.

_He sat with Michael in the cafeteria. Michael was in his human form. Carson laughed at a joke that Michael told him. The both of them looked happy. The alarm went off. Beckett looked around, then back at Michael. Michael had regress to his Wraith form. _

"_Did you think that I would stay your perfect little lap dog forever?" Michael growled. Carson tried to run away, but found himself stuck to the chair. Michael walked up to him in a fluid manner. His one hand traced his face. His feeder hand was working his shirt open. Michael kissed Beckett once. A long bitter kiss. Then he pressed his feeder hand against Carson. "Good bye Carson." Michael began to suck the life of Beckett. _

Carson woke up. He sat up on his bed. The dream seemed all too real. Sunlight seemed through his window. Confused he looked over at his clock. It read 12:01 pm. He overslept! HE raced to get clothes on and run down to his office.

When he got down to his office he found it was devoid of people. Their was a slight knock on the door and Zalenka walked in with civilian clothes on.

"Well good Morning… err… Afternoon, Carson."

"Good Afternoon Radek. Where is everyone?"

"It's a Saturday, their off doing whatever they want."

"Oh…"

"Come on I was going to get more coffee, would you like to join me?"

Carson smiled. "Sure."

**A/N2: So tired… flops on ground took a Benedril (or how ever you spell it) and now I'm sooo sleepy… General Tzu's Chicken with coffee for breakfast is good though… sorry random thought… thank the allergy meds for that…**

**NEXT TIME: Michael learns that he is special, that his race is becoming something they never wanted to be…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well I'm sorry for the very big lie I gave you last chapter. I am not writing about Michael and further develop his side of the plot this chapter… Sorry I changed what I wanted to do this morning when I was eating breakfast… yeah… Thanks to ManicTater, Vecturist, and Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith! Cookies for you! **

**Disclaimer: Eyes not so disguised lawyers that float around her house I don't own SGA, Ok? Proceeds to attack the lawyers with broom **

**Chapter 7 **

Zelanka and Beckett ate their lunch, well brunch for Carson, in the cafeteria.

"You want coffee?" Zelanka asked.

"Sure, cream and sugar please."

"Not a problem."

Carson laid his head on the cool table. He watched the activity and drama around the room with muted interest. McKay sat with his botanist girlfriend. It looked like a pretty heated argument. Lorne looked like he was enjoying the company of a lady friend; Carson thought she could be one of McKay's interns, maybe Zalenka's. The guys who played chess every day sat in their corner. Sheppard was wagging his fork at Teyla, and she was laughing and smiling. The genral noise level around him was muted, light, and cheery.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" The screech of the botanist echoed around the room, which suddenly became silent.

"Now—now honey can we not make a scene? Please?" McKay tried to pull her back down into her seat. She pulled her hand back.

"YOU EGOTISTICAL, SELF ASOREBED, AH!" She was becoming red in the face. Carson was actually amused at the free entertainment. She picked up her glass of orange juice, looked down at it in muted disgust, then picked up McKay's water glass and dumped the contents on top of him.

"Jerk." She ran away tears starting to form. McKay just sat there and let her leave the room before starting to clean himself up. The room just sat there in silence for a minute.

"Check mate," said one of the chess guys. The other one groaned. And slowly the nosie level went back up to were it was before. One of the gossipy women pulled out her laptop and became to type out a ebulltin, giggling to herself. Zelanka came up with their coffee, handing him his.

"So I guess Rodey's single again," said Carson.

"It would appear so," Zelanka replied. They sat there drinking coffee and watching their co-workers enjoy the beautiful Saterday afternoon. They watched Rodey walk out wet. Lorne and the women he was with walk out arm-in-arm. Sheppard and Teyla laughing talking about how she was going to take Sheppard down in escrima practice, They watched the chess guys play a couple more games, then leave.

The coffee cups were still mostly full when Radek and Carson were leaving.

"Don't like coffee Zelanka?" Laughed Carson.

Radek made a face. "This was my first cup here on Alantis for awhile. I think they changed brands." He paused to think. "I wonder how Rodney's fareing, he can be snobbish about the coffee." The scots man snorted.

"Caffine pills maybe." The Czech snorted at that.

**A/N2: Ehh. Short chapter. But was based on something that has happened to me. You see my family grinds their coffee from the coffee beans that we buy. I like to grind them till they're super fine and I have to scrap them from the grinder with a spoon. Mom and Dad don't really care so they usally just have it ground enough to use in the coffee press. Yuck XP… **

**NEXT TIME- Michael learns that he is special, that his race is becoming something they never wanted to be… (really this time)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I wrote a good portion of this chapter on the airplane to Hawaii. It was supposed to be 'Chapter 7', but I decided I wanted to write a bit o' fluff last chapter. Oh well. I'm sorry if some people 'hate' me for that last chapter, but I don't want to be written off as a 'cutter' writer. I have some other humor that is planned out for the near future. Kudo reviews to: Manic Tater and Cocoa Girl2 (Cocoa wrote 6 reviews in a row! Holy cow!)**

**Disclaimer- Lawyers are gone because of being chased around by a broom Even though there gone I'll say it anyway I don't own the SGA or it affiliates. sees baby!lawyer steps on it**

**Chapter 8**

Michael walked into his own apartment with great relief. He was most confused about what he had done, but he knew that it was the right thing to him. Even though he had great conviction on what he did it still left him confused and distorted. He wasn't tired so he didn't want to sleep, so he decided to meditate.

Meditation was very important to the Wraith. It helped them with their mental strength, commutations, and organize thoughts. A powerful Wraith, when meditating could pull a weaker Wraith or human out of their body and hold on to them while the more powerful mind worked in their body. The Wraith warriors had some of the weakest minds, but controlling them would be the most difficult and more often than not another enemy Wraith would take control of your body while you were controlling someone else.

With a flick of mental thought, Michael turned down all the lights that had came on when he walked in. Shedding some of the upper layers of clothing, he folded them and put them in the closet. He sat on the bed cross-legged, relaxing into a state of calm. His breathing slowed and deepened, with his mind letting go of his body.

In his mental state he wondered the Wraith Hive-Collective Mind. Each mind glowed like a star against the darkness. Each star connected by a ghostly strand of thread, as thin and delicate as a spider's web. He continued through the star-mind light, working his way deeper and deeper till he came to a huddle of star-minds that was trapped in a cage. He pushed through the webbed mesh with some difficulty, but made it through.

He opened his eyes to see that he was no longer walking in star-mind light, instead he was standing on a sandy, dune covered, beach. The salty smell of the sea was on the breezes, and the reeds made whispering sounds as the gentle waves lapped on to the shore. The sun had an overcast looked to it. It was so peaceful. He turned at the sound of someone calling out name. He turned to see the most beautiful female Wraith he had ever seen.

She seemed young to him, even younger than most Wraith looked. Her skin was even a paler blue than Michael Changed skin. She wore a simple brown dress, instead of something extravagant. She had the normal golden eyes of the Wraith, but instead of the cruelty, her eyes had a sad laughter to them that Michael had never seen before. Her hair was not the red of the Queen or the white of her sterile ladies-in-waiting. Her hair was a honeyed brown, which went down her back in waves.

She held out her fragile hand towards him "Walk with me?" He took her hand.

They walked hand in hand along the dunes and beach. The female Wraith left footprints in the sand; Michael didn't. "Who are you? What is this place?" She smiled sadly.

"This place is the Edge. Of life and death for the Wraith. Every Wraith that is born is doomed to walk into the tide, and swim into the deeps and finally rest." Michael looked taken aback.

"Does this mean…"

She laughed; her laugh was a tinkling chime sound laugh. "No, no, dear one. You only visit this place. You still have some time before you must dive headfirst."

"Oh… But then who are you?"

"Are you familiar with the legend of the Star Goddess?"

"Of course. She was the first Wraith. Created out of the most beautiful star of the heavens, her harem the 8 planets of her solar system. She gave birth to the 7 Sister Queens and their harem. Her eighth harem and she decided to become star and planet again, once the Sister Queens left and went out on their own."

She laughed again. "My name is Rada' ja' metesh. You can call me Rada or Star Goddess. Although Rada works perfectly well."

Michael's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

"No, no, dear one. I would never joke about this. Yes I am the 'Star Goddess', although I have never been a star per say or a Goddess, but I am the woman that is portrayed in the legend." Michael looked strangely aghast. "But you dear one is special, the first one to visit me on these dunes in a long time, other than the ones that are here to cross into the tide. Do you know why that is?" Michael shook his head. "For the past 3,000 years or so, the Wraith physiology has become more bug like than human. The First ones had equal amounts of Human and Bug DNA, but due to many factors, the Wraith are losing their humanity. Bit, by, bit. For a long time the Wraith and Humans from Atlantis were allies and friends. But many things happened and the Wraith… changed.

"Michael I must tell you this before you leave this place. You are more human than the rest of your kind. With each passing generation the Wraith lose morals and a sense of humanity and morality. We are becoming animals, ones with out emotions or feelings, and it must not happen." She reached into a pocket of her dress, and pulled out a silver key. She placed it his hand. "Even though my people are cut off from me, I am not cut off for my people. I know about your affections for the human man that has Changed you." She caressed his face with the back of her hand. "Being this way isn't a bad thing, you're beautiful this way."

She placed a hand over his eyes and whispered in his ear, "I bless you and Carson Beckett. Find love, find peace, and change the world my dear. Change the galaxy my dear one." She squeezed the hand that held the key so it pressed into the palm of his hand.

He opened his eyes to see that his mind had returned to his body. He opened his hand to see that he still had the silver key.

**A/N2: So! So! Was this worth the wait? It is sooo long though. The chapter its self is just over 1,000 words! But I wrote a very, very, very short first chapter for a story call 'Child of Mine' which is a Danny J/Vala ship, is promised to be funny!**

**NEXT TIME: Life settles down for Beckett in Atlantis, Zalenka/McKay shipping! Maybe even some het stuff! Plot twists! Some humor! Fun! Fun! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I feel so bad, you know? I don't post as much and as often. Which stinks a little. But it is the sign that school is soon to start. Woot! I'm actually kinda excited by it. But it does mean cutting down time for writing fanfic, and giving time to do my HW. Bleh. Homework… Bleh… Cookies to Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith, Cocoa Girl2, ManicTater.**

**Disclaimer: Bah hum bug. I don't own the SGA or MGM, or well anything…**

**Chapter 9**

For a few days the high alert stayed up. After a week after the Hive ship jumped out of the Atlantis solar system, everyone calmed down a bit and teams were being sent back out.

That is until Sheppard was captured by the Genii. Then all hell broke loose. But for Carson it was welcome. It gave him a change to not think about his own problems. But the peace for him lasted only so long.

Life, as it is any where, is 5 danger and excitement and 95 boredom and normalcy. Carson still dealt with the day to day stuff. Colds, flues, and broken bones, all came to him. McKay hung around a lot claiming to be sick and dieing when he wasn't really, and Carson would still at least look at him, because unlike some people, Rodney was ready-to-handle in medical emergencies. It took push and shove to get some of the military lads to come up for routine check ups. Carson also believed that McKay was on orders to check up on him. To make sure he was getting over the Michael episode.

Then there were the lunches that he had with Zalenka. Carson was actually fairly impressed with the Czech scientist. He managed to point out all of Rodney's flaws with disarming accuracy, and in the same breath complement him. Some days Carson just sat there and listened, some days Radek asked for his advice. Most of the time they talked about history and what was happening around Atlantis. Carson had a great time with Radek. He felt much better, and less depressed.

"Hey Carson."

"Yes Rodney?" It was a pleasant sunny afternoon about a week after the Colonel had been captured. Rodney was just hanging out in the infirmary, it was Zalenka who had the concussion and was sleeping it off.

"Rade—I mean Zalenka is going to be alright right?"

"He'll have a headache when he wakes up but other than that, he should be fine."

"Oh, well that's good…"

Carson had an evil thought. He thought back to the night when he had told Zalenka about Michael. Zalenka had told him about his thing for McKay. He was starting to think that it was mutual.

"McKay what are ye doing 'ere? I mean it wasn't even your fault that Radek got hurt this time."

McKay scoffed. "Isn't obvious? If Radek is messed up I have to deal with more idiots than usual. Radek is one of the few people that is anywhere near my level of intelligence. If I lost him…" Rodney paled. "You're sure that he's going to be okay?

Carson looked upward for guidance. "Yes McKay he'll be okay."

Two weeks passed, without many out of the ordinary incidents. That is till Radek walked into Carson office, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes Radek?"

"I did it!"

"What did you do?" Carson was confused, and then it dawned on him.

"Sit, what happened, and how did McKay respond?"

The Czech sat down at told him all.

**A/N2: Pfft… This is getting hard to write. Especially Carson. Well humor is out the window now. It's going to get dark, very, very fast. Ummm... If I wrote a 'companion' fic about the Star Goddess and the legends behind it would any of you reviews read it? I just ask because I have like 4 stories going on at once… meh. R&R...**

**NEXT TIME: Ja'tent gets down and dirty to find out what the plans are for the fleet, finding out what Michael's plan is…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Review cookies go out to Feral Geek and Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith. Feral Geek made do the happy dance, thank you love! I am so sorry that this update has been sooo slow. School started for me on Tuesday, and I have an AP and an Honors class as well as Japanese, all on the same day. So needless to say I have been a little busy lately. But the good thing is that you all have your newest chapter now. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SGA, the Wraith, or well much of anything, I am a dirt poor student that is trying to save enough money to go to homecoming….**

**Chapter 10 **

Ja' tent rolled onto the bed, panting and sweaty. His companion was panting just as hard and just as sweaty. She wiped the sweat of her brow with the back of her hand.

"Dear goddess… Ja'tent." She rolled towards him and kissed him on the fore head, a greedy look in her eyes. "So what did you want to know anyway Ja'tent?"

The women that Ja' tent had just worked over was the third lady-and-waiting from the queen. Her hair was white, skin blue, eyes a feral yellow, a beautiful creature, but weren't all the Wraith beautiful? Her name was Kame'shite.

"The plans Kame, the plans to destroy Atlantis, the ones that Michael created," Ja' tent asked, frustrated.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed loudly. "And here I thought that you were here just to have fun with me," she joked. Ja'tent wasn't. Male Wraith didn't sleep with female Wraith unless it was breeding time, needed to turn in favors, or get information. He was here for the last. Michael had become more and more secretive lately, and he wouldn't tell him what his plan was for Atlantis. Ja'tent growled a little at the female.

"Fine, fine." She sat up wrapping the dirtied sheets around her bare body, raking her hair back with her fingers she looked at Ja'tent coolly.

"Michael's plan was amazingly simple. Refit a dart for underwater travel and gas out Atlantis from underneath. Then send in reinforcements via under water a storm the city. But even before that, mass produce something called a 'gas mask' so if the Leateans try to Change us with their gas, they cannot."

Ja'tent looked surpluses. He would have thought something much more, well complex. But Kame was right it was simple.

Kame looked at Ja'tent, and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, was that what you wanted." She pouted at him. Ja'tent made a growling noise in the back of his throat. He kissed her, biting her bottom lip, forcing her under him.

Ja'tent breezed into Michael's quarters, Michael was working on his consul, his hand clenched around something.

"Hello lover," Ja'tent said to Michael, Michael just nodded at him. The smaller Wraith wrapped his arms the bigger on. Michael stiffened at the touch. "What?"

Michael turned off his computer and pried Ja'tent off him. His face was set. Ja'tent's eyes widened, he thought that he had gotten the smell of Kame off him. Michael pointed to the door.

"Out," he said it with his mind and voice.

Ja'tent stepped back a step. "Wha-Wha-What?"

"Get out, now," Michael said with gritted teeth. "We are done, as of right now." With that he turned from his lover of sixty years hoping that he was doing the right thing.

" But, But Michael!" Ja'tent pleaded.

Silence.

"Please speak to me! Tell me why!"

Silence.

Ja'tent looked like he was going to cry. "Ghatri'er, please… please," he whispered

Michael whipped around and pined Ja'tent against the wall. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"I don't care anymore. You are Ghatri'er, not Michael, Ghatri'er. I love you, please just talk to me…"

Michael's face twisted into an emotion that Ja'tent could not read. "Just get out."

And with that Michael turned into his bedroom and shut the door. Ja'tent's face had tears running down it, and he ran to his room.

Michael sat down on his bed, head in his hands. He figured the silver key, hoping that he had done the right thing.

**A/N2: Squee! I have let out Michael's Wraith name! But Ja'tent wasn't supposed to say his name that way… It's against Wraith law. Since Michael was re-named by the humans, all Wraith must call him that, it's a source of shame for him. Anyway… Does anyone what to use Ja'tent in anything? I love him to death…. Wait I have a brilliant idea! A challenge! It has to deal about when Ja'tent and Michael meet, (but you have to use Michael's real name of course, Ghatri'er) yeah….**

**NEXT TIME: Beckett dreams of Stars and harem, and love that was destine to happen, but wasn't meant to be…**

**A/N3: OMG! David Nykl! passes out No well I found the OFFICAL David Nykl site (David Nykl Dr. Z) about a week ago, and on it you can email him, which I being the HUGE Dr. Z fan did just that. Reading my email just now found out THAT HE REPEILED! OMG! passes out, again**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Cookies to da reviewers! Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith, ManicTater, and flubber! I love you guys! Also note that I am working on the Wraith legends thing… Don't know when I'll start posting hopefully soon! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a sane mind, so how would I own SGA? **

**Chapter 11**

Carson stretched out in his bed, he was very tired and wanted to sleep. He thought about what Radek had told him the day before.

_Radek sat down in front of him. The little Czech was grinning from ear to ear. He was almost glowing. _

"_So what happened?" Carson asked again. _

"_Well we where working on complex problem about how we could improve the generators, when it started. He was talking very fast, faster than usual. He told me that I was not aloud to get hurt anymore. I laughed at him and asked why not. Do you know what he said?"_

"_I'm thinking your going to tell me."_

_Zelenka smiled. "He said that I wasn't aloud to get hurt because he would have to deal with more morons than normal. And I laughed at him again. Oh, god Carson he winkled his nose in the most adorable way. And I just Had to do it."_

_Carson cocked an eyebrow. "You did what? Kissed him?" Radek nodded. _

"_I kissed McKay in the office, and you know he kissed back."_

Carson punched his pillow to fluff it up. He curled up under the covers. He was happy for Radek, he just wished that he could find someone that wasn't a Wraith to fall for. With those thoughts the darkness of sleep wrapped around him.

_Carson walked on the sand dunes of a beach, it smelled brackish to him, because it wasn't as salty as the water back home. He looked around to see a woman sitting on a piece of drift wood. Her hair was black, eyes yellow and had the facial slits of the Wraith, the only difference being that she had no blue pigment in her face, she almost a Japanese look to her face. She smiled at him._

"_Welcome Beckett." _

"_You know my name?" he asked._

"_Of course, the Lady would have it no other way."_

"_The Lady?"_

_The black hair Wraith/Not- Wraith shook her head. "No one you know, but might meet one day. You were summoned here by her."_

"_May I ask why?" _

"_Because I need to give you this." She handed him a strange silver pendent thing with a hole in the middle, a thin chain wrapped around it. Carson just stood there._

"_Take it please Carson, the Lady and I can not keep you here for long," said the woman. _

_Carson took it from her and asked her what her name was. _

"_My name is Agitra 'fraja 'metesh."_

Carson sat up in his bed, the early sun casting a pale pink shade on the walls. The pendent was still in his hands.

**A/N2:** **Ohhh…. Another dream person giving someone something that came back with them. Take a good look at the name though… A cookie if someone can guess who the 'Lady' and what the relationship is… hint chapter 8. Beh, again sawy for shortness. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Cookies to reviewers ManicTater, Cocoa Girl2, flubber ! Extra Kudos to flubber for guessing who the 'Lady' and Agitra were. The 'Lady' part she got right, but Agitra is NOT one of the seven sisters! **

**A/N2: But you know I have something about like OVER 2040 hits but only something in the ball park of 38 reviews (counting the few PM's people sent because they couldn't review) but seriously people if your going to read my fic, please review, even if you flame it to hell and back. Because I work hard on this and love it so much. It also kinda annoys me when people have me under their favorites but don't brother with reviewing… So this is a evil glare to those out there that follow these items. I know you're there I can see it in my stats, and it's not like I have the anon reviewer turned off, so if some of you guys aren't people you can still review… sawy little triad there… Meh…**

**A/N3: reading my fic from the beginning and finding all of these errors, like in the third chapter I called Radek a Russian! WTF? Plus it looks so long on my computer, yet so short on I don't own much of anything, and I don't own SGA**

**Chapter 12**

The long range sensors didn't even see them coming, as they jumped right into Atlantis's orbit. Four very big Hive ships loomed over the planet. Inside Atlantis, the panic level had gone from calm to hysteric. People were running all over the place saving as much as they could before they would have to evacuate. There was no Dontales to help them this time. She had left almost three day prior, taking their veteran fighters home, and leaving a whole bunch of untrained newbies in their place. Guns, tactile vests and aerosol cans filled with the anti-Wraith virus were being passed out. Radek's untested computer virus was standing at the ready and the self destruct could be activated at any moment. The tension was running high among all the personal. Carson and the Medical team was already packed up as much as they could, they would need to stay as long as possible to treat the victims of Wraith attacks. Carson was taking some stimulants to Rodney and Radek, knowing that they would want them, so they could keep working to the last minute.

He walked into their lab to see them working fervently over their laptops, data pads, and various other equipment. They worked in perfect unison, as if they shared a brain between them. Neither one of them had noticed that Beckett had walked in, till he cleared his throat. They both looked up at the same time with an aggravated look.

"What?" the both of them snapped. Carson held the needles filled with stimulants in front of him as a peace offering.

"I just thought you might need these sooner or later."

"And those would be?" asked Rodney. The last time they had needed them, Carson had given them pills, injections worked faster.

"They're stimulants Rodney, and I'll give them to you once I've figured out ho' much coffee and sleep yea both have in your systems."

"Oh…"

"Thank you Carson, this will be helpful soon," said Radek.

"So how much coffee and sleep have you two had? Starting with coffee."

Rodney went back to work as Radek answered the good doctor's questions. "Well we have had somewhere around 2 cups of coffee per hour." Carson did the math in his head.

"And when was the last you sleep and for how long?"

Rodney interrupted. "It was about 36 hours ago, with a good 5 hours for both of us. Now will you just work your voodoo magic and make us stay awake longer so we don't blow each other up? Or worse the city?"

"You both?" Carson raised his eyebrow at Radek, who just grinned. Rodney's face went blank as he realized what he said.

"I mean… Well… Its not…"

Carson held up his hand to silence his friend.

"I already know about you and Radek. There need not be that confusion."

"Really?" Rodney half accused. Radek tapped his arm and scolded him slightly . Rodney relaxed a little, not much, but it was enough. He set down the piece of equipment that he was working on a table and slumped over Radek. The both of them looked horrible.

The door to the lab slammed shut with out warning, which made all three men jump. An alarm started to go off in Atlantis. It sounded similar to the alarm that had gone off during the nanovirus scare.

Rodney pulled himself off Radek, and began to type on his laptop. His face went white. Carson could hear Elizabeth's voice crackle over the radio.

"_Rodney! What is going on?_"

"That is what I'm trying to find out Elizabeth," Rodney said as he hunched over his computer. He waved to Zelenka to check the readings that he had pulled up. The little Czech paled.

"_Rodney!_"

"It can't be…" Zelenka whispered.

"What can't be?" Carson asked.

"The Wraith have upgraded to biological warfare. They're gassing the city."

**A/N4: Oh no! Oh shit! Da city is being gassed! But will that stop the humans? Meh… R&R and it makes me write faster. Oh, and 'Wraith Beginnings and Legends' WILL be up tonight. So if you don't find it on the main page, look it up under my name. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to Cocoa Girl2, flubber, and Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith! OMG this has been a REALLY long update… Surprised that I haven't seen any tomatoes thrown at my direction via PM's. I must fess up that I spelled Daedalus wrong last chapter, I might go and correct it later, but me thinks that you guys would rather have a new chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I wish with all my might that I owned the SGA franchise, but I don't. **

**Chapter 13**

Zelenka's words chilled them all to the bone. The Wraith had upped to ante with biological warfare. Rodney paled, and then stood, tapping his earpiece.

"Elizabeth."

"_Yes Rodney? Do you have my answer?_"

Rodney looked at Radek. Radek answered by taking his hand and squeezed it tight. "Yes Elizabeth, I do." He paused, trying to find the words. "The Wraith are using advanced war tactics."

"_Rodney, I know that, just tell me how._"

Silence, fell among the three men. They were all thinking on how they could answer Weir's difficult question, without putting the entire base into mass panic. But seeing as the base was near enough mass panic anyway Rodney spoke each word to its bluntness.

"The Wraith are gassing out Atlantis using biological warfare, and most likely, they got the idea from us."

The Silence that came over the earpiece was deafening. Carson could see Elizabeth's gears turning in his minds eye. Instinctively Carson started to fiddle with the necklace that Agitra had given him, just a few nights before. It warmed up in his hand pleasantly.

He was broken out of his trance from a gasp from on of the physics, which one he couldn't tell, but it was Radek that once again spoke volumes.

"Atlantis has put us into lock down."

"So? The City did that when the nano-viri were loose," Carson said confused.

"There are some very critic differences between that senrio and this one," Rodney explained spastically. "One being that the Wraith are attacking, two being that the nano-viri weren't passed by breathing and three, Atlantis isn't a city, and it's a cleverly disguised flying space ship that looks and acts like a city. And what it is doing now is putting us in a lock down. She is cutting off our fresh air supply."

Carson looked surpluses, but went straight into doctor mode. "But what about the crowded places? Like the mess hall…" Nether neither Rodney nor Radek would look him in the eye. Then it hit him like a sack of bricks, they were stuck between two evils, death by suffocation or by the Wraith.

They would later choose to die with a bang by opening the doors and trying to evacuate as many people as possible through the Stargate before even that couldn't be kept open any longer. Both Sheppard and Rodney refused to leave, and since Rodney refused to leave so did Radek, as well as a few other military people. All of the medical team and Admin team left, except for Carson and of course Weir. All who stayed sat in the Gateroom waiting for the end. Weir sat in her office typing out her last log in her journal; Sheppard, Tayla, and Ronan were getting ready for the final blowout arming themselves to the teeth, as if that would matter if the were knocked out; Rodney and Radek sat with him on the Grand Staircase, intertwined, not caring what others thought, which not many did.

"You know, you could have left." Radek told him. He knew that he had replied fingering the necklace, but he didn't want to. He knew deep down that this might be his last chance to see Michael once more; sure it would be a long shot but maybe not that long.

As the darkness started to flood his drug induced weariness he whispered Michael's name, then the darkness claimed him.

And he woke again to a holding cell on a hive ship.

**A/N2: Gahh! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry that this was a short chapter and that it took so long to update, I've been a little busy lately. But if you check out my deviant art link on my profile you can find some really cute pics of Michael, Ja'tent, and Carson. Plus a picture of Rada. Go check it out man! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: OMG… This has gone for 14 chapters… It started out as a one shot that just went boom. Kudos to reviewers ManicTater, Smidgie, flubber,** **Cocoa Girl2 and Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith. It's the reviews that have gotten me this far… So a chapter for you all those are so great. Not to mention some mentioned bodily harm if I ended it at that last chapter… o-O**

**Disclaimer- As much as I want to own the SGA, I don't, the only thing that is remotely mine is Ja'tent, and I'm trying to rent him out to people. (He keeps trying to feed off Carson) **

**Chapter 14**

Carson stared at the ceiling for a moment, till he realized that he wasn't bound, there was no sticky goop that plastered he to the wall. He sat up, the world spun around him. He felt two big hands steady him. He turned to see the face of Ronan Dex behind him. Even in his dizzy stupor, Carson could see that the Runner's eyes were extremely dilated, as if he had been to the optometrist.

"Be still Doctor Beckett. It helps," the large man grunted. Beckett started to nod, but that made him want to vomit, so he grunted in return. He closed his eyes and shifted his body to an upright position. Once the waves of nausea stopped he looked around the room. He was with Ronan, Rodney and Radek. Rodney and Radek curled up together, clinging to each other. Ronan just sat against the wall his eyes closed. When he sensed Carson's gaze he opened one eye at him.

"What?" He pupil had gone back to normal.

Carson flushed. "Nothing, nothing." Ronan grunted.

The silence grew ever more deafen, Ronan hardly noticing. Carson looked back to Rodney and Radek. Radek was curled into McKay; Rodney wrapping his arms tightly Zelenka. _It's almost that they don't want to wake up,_ Carson thought to himself. He looked up at the ceiling, _can't say I blame them_.

"I'm glad that someone can rest," Ronan said a loud. Carson turned to look at him, the nausea almost all gone. He smiled weakly.

"Yeah."

The door to the cell opened, and a male Wraith, flanked by two warrior drones, walked into the room. The male Wraith was tall with a single braid running down his back. He locked eyes with Carson, and growled. The Wraith waved his hand over to Carson, signaling to take him. The necklace that Carson wore underneath his shirt buzzed unpleasantly, as the drones picked him up and started to carry him forcibility from the door. Ronan jumped up with speed and grace that would not normally go hand in hand with someone his size. The Wraith stopped him, holding his feeder hand in front of Ronan's chest. Ronan looked down at the hand and the Wraith a sneered. He sat back down, casting a mournful glance at Carson. Carson just smiled weakly back at him before he was dragged off by their captors.

The last person Ja'tent expected to see on in his captive group was Carson Beckett. Which was a treat all its own, he would take a great amount of pleasure sucking each year of life from this fool. But Carson wasn't only for him; no he would let Michael on his treat. Perhaps with newest development Michael would take him back.

Ja'tent tossed Beckett into an empty holding cell. The drones set him into the chair that was located in the center of the room, vines binding him to it. Carson didn't fight it, _the quicker,_ he thought, _the better_. Ja'tent waved the drones away, making the necklace buzz again. Then it was just him and Ja'tent.

"So," he said. "You are the human that manages to bring us to your level. To make us dirty, filthy animals. You who would steal our perfection from us." Carson sat their silent. To scared to move or breath.

Ja'tent came up to him, leaning in close enough to kiss. He ran his finger nail down Carson's face, pressing gently so he would cut the skin. Blood dribbled down Carson's cheek. Gently dabbing his pinky in the blood, Ja'tent smiled as he tasted the salt and iron in Carson's blood. He closed his eyes in ecstasy of the taste. He gave a simile to Carson that made his blood run cold. Leaning in again, Ja'tent licked the blood that was coming down Carson's face. Then Ja'tent kissed Carson working his tongue into Carson's mouth, sharing Carson's blood between them. Ja'tent was almost on top of Carson, causing he to gag.

Ja'tent stepped away from the human, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "I'll be back for you." With that he left, his cloak breezing behind him.

"Michael! Michael! Wait up!" Michael turned to look at Ja'tent, raising his eyebrow. "I have a gift for you."

"Really, and that would come in the form of?"

"A Human."

Now he was interested, depending on who it was. Michael nodded, showing Ja'tent that he had his attention. Ja'tent grinned maliciously.

"I have the human Carson Beckett in a holding cell, prepped and ready for feeding."

Now Ja'tent had Michael's attention.

Carson stared at the ceiling in the holding cell trying to forget what just happened. Though, he decided, it would most likely happen again. Closing his eyes he thought about Radek and Rodney curled up in each other, holding on to each other for dear life. He smiled. He thought of his favorite niece, she was going to turn 16 in a month. He remembered the time they walked along the rocky coastline near her grandparent's house when she was six. She would run ahead of him, her red hair streaming behind her, pick up rocks, sticks and other sea debris, carry it back to him and make him hold it in his pockets. She was so young and innocent. That night, she couldn't sleep, so she came and curled up with him. When she turned 11her parents would divorce and grandfather die; but that weekend had been prefect, and he remembered it with perfect clarity.

Slowly the rocky beach in north Scotland changed to a sandier one that he had only seen once before. Agitra stood before him, along with a slightly shorter woman that he took to be the Lady that she had spoken about before.

"_Carson,"_ Agitra looked little a pained as she spoke, the Lady took her hand and squeezed it. _"Carson, Michael is coming we promise." _

"We?" He asked.

The Lady let go of Agitra's hand and took Carson's. _"I am Raja Ja'metesh dear one." _Her ghostly hand ran over the wound that had Ja'tent inflicted. Her faced changed from subdued grief to resentment. _"He will come I promise." _Reaching towards his chest, Raja's finger tips brushed against the pendent that Agitra had given to him. It buzzed against his skin pleasantly.

She cupped his face gently, and kissed his forehead. Then walked back into Agitra's embrace. They faded from his sight; promises whispered to him that he couldn't hear. Their feral yellow eyes gazing at him filled with pain.

Then Michael walked in through the door.

When Michael saw Carson tied against the chair a chill went through his body. The key in his pocket buzzed against him and he knew.

Knew that he was in love with Carson Beckett.

The entrance of Michael and Ja'tent startled Carson, but all it took was one glance at Michael. The pendent buzzed against his chest and he knew.

Knew that he was in love with Michael, a Wraith.

**A/N2: Gaaahhhh!!! –dies- sorry for the long wait you guys. My life has been a little crazy lately. Meh. Originally chapters 14 and 15 were going to be one chapter but I thought that this would be a good natural break point. Trust me when I say that the next chapter is going to be CRAZY. OMG yes. Plus there is a little more work I want to do on the next chapter for it has lots of ACTION. Booyah!! (but it'll be my first time writing fight scenes and the such mehh…) But there should be only like three maybe four chapters left (plus an epilogue) in the story…**

**SO I issue a challenge! It can be just about anything dealing with Ja'tent (because I love him ), and I won't post a new chapter TILL someone writes to the challenge. **

**RULES THAT BE: 1) Ja'tent has to play a major role.**

** 2) You can not kill him **

** 3) And it can not be before ToFF**

**I really want to read something good guys so leave a review . **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Reviewer's rock!! Cookies go to devonis123, Anna Taure, ManicTater, flubber, sheneya,** **Cocoa Girl2… for being such great people!! Sawy for the threat that I wouldn't write a chapter without a challenge fic… You'll see why this chapter… (Oh plus there was a problem with the challenge, I meant to write that it can not be AFTER ToFF, not before again you'll see why**

**Disclaimer: I could wish to the moon that I owned Michael or Beckett or hell, MGM; but I don't sooo… **

**Chapter 15**

It only took that second for the realization to hit the both of them full in the face. It took another second to realize that they weren't alone. Far from it in fact.

Ja'tent walked gracefully towards Carson. He leaned against the chair the bound Carson, tracing Carson's check wear he had grazed it.

"So, lover, do you like my treat?" Ja'tent asked in a purr. Carson stiffened a little. _Lover? _Michael's face broke into an easy grin. Michael pinned Ja'tent against the wall roughly, then kissed him deeply, biting his lower lip just enough for it to bleed a little on the inside. Ja'tent groaned against him, arching his hips against Michael's. Carson looked at the floor trying to ignore the sounds that Ja'tent was making. Half wishing that _he_ was the one making them.

After a few minutes, Michael released Ja'tent. He pushed the half dazed Wraith out the door, whispering promises in his ear that Carson couldn't hear. Then closed the door and faced Carson.

Michael saw the scared and confused expression that Carson wore on his face. He also saw the little cut on his right cheek. Michael had no doubts that it was Ja'tent who had made it, and had no doubts that Carson had to 'participate' in the cleaning of the wound. Walking slowly, as if Carson was a small animal, he mentally released the bonds holding him. The key buzzed against his chest. Kneeling at Carson's feet, he looked up to gaze into confused, scared, wondrous blue eyes. He searched those eyes for forgiveness.

Carson never in a million years thought that a Wraith would release the bonds that kept him captive, then kneel at his feet. The pendent that hung from his neck buzzed against his chest. The emotions welled within him. This was Michael. Michael. The one that he thought was dead for the longest time. The one that he had fallen in love with. Before he knew what he was doing, he fell into Michael's waiting arms, tears falling from his eyes.

**Clank.** The Pendent that Carson wore bumped against the key that Michael wore. A sensation that neither of them had felt before, rushed through them. The two objects called out to each other, reflecting the owner's thoughts and emotions. They closed their eyes against the bright flash of light that shone against the shadows of the ship. The ancient ship stirred, this was _old_ Wraith power. Power started to flux a little in various areas' that hadn't been used in years. The technicians scrambled around the control rooms trying to figure out what was happening.

And a suddenly as it started it stopped. The Ship groaned, and the power fluxes simmered back down to original levels. The two men had let go, Carson falling back against the chair.

"What th' bloody hell," the doctor swore, taking the pendent out from his shirt. It was glowing, pulsing against his hand. Michael with drew his key as well, which was also glowing and pulsing. The Wraith looked at Carson's pendent. It couldn't be…

"Dr. Beckett, may I see your necklace." Carson looked perplexed but leaned forward so Michael could look at it, with out making him taking it off. Michael traced the symbols that were engraved into the metal; they were the earliest form of Wraith. Turning it in his hands his found a small hole where his own key would fit in. Before he tried fitting it in, he heard Carson gasp.

The Lady, Rada'ja Metesh and her eighth harem Agitra 'fraja Metesh, stood before the both of them. The both standing together were a sight to see.

"I wouldn't do that yet, my dearest Changeling. You saw what happened when they touched each other. What do you believe would happen if you placed one inside the other?"

The two males looked at the key and pendent and smiled weakly, the Lady had a point.

"So, what's you're plan Michael?"

Carson sat by himself in the room. Michael had gone to find his friends. The Lady and Agitra's corpal forms had long gone; they were saving energy so when the time came, they would call out to the ship and draw it away from Atlantis. That left Carson were he was, they had all thought it would have been the safest that way.

Ja'tent walked into the room were Carson sat bound to the chair, eyes closed. He hadn't heard Ja'tent come in. With a causal flick Ja'tent slapped Carson across the face, breaking the scab were he had cut his cheek. Carson's eyes opened and stared at the menacing Wraith. Ja'tent took in the look with a muted glee. Then his eyes narrowed, looking into Carson's eyes he realized were he had seen them before. He had seen that same look in the flashes that he had from Michael. Ja'tent growled, he didn't know how this human and his lover were connected, but the human had made his lover an outcast, and that let a beast out his chest like no other.

With a animal growl he shoved his hand into Carson's chest, knocking the wind from him. Ja'tent did it quickly, Carson ageing in front of his eyes.

Inside of his head he was screaming. For anyone. Anyone. Help. HELP ME. His body felt like it was on fire, he was burning. Being burned alive. Michael, help me. Help me please…

Michael pulled his old lover off of his new one and threw him against the wall. He heard the snap of Ja'tent's neck breaking as he hit the wall. Not bothering to check if Ja'tent was still alive, Michael rushed to help Carson.

Carson was walking towards a light. It was the promise of a new beginning or the end of all. He heard his name being called out to him. Softly at first then louder . He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again he saw Michael pressing his palm against his chest, returning the life that was stolen from him. Blue eyes met yellow. Michael kissed Carson on top of the head.

"We must go now."

The rest was just a blur to Carson. Some how they manage to free all those who were captured, that hadn't been fed upon. Michael also managed to beam all aboard a Wraith dart. Taking Carson's hand in his, Michael took the Key stuck it inside the Pendent and turned.

The resultant was explosive. The ship shuttered to life, the oldest, mostly suppressed systems reawakening. The Soul of the living ship woke to the Calling. She was alive.

Michael pulled the Wraith dart out of the Awakening ship and sped to Atlantis. On the sensor in front of him the Hive ship disappeared into hyperspace.

Carson fell against Michael, closed his eyes and slept.

**A/N2: The fight since (well when Ja'tent is killed) has been in my head SINCE THE BEGINNING. And I totally thought of doing the hold returning of life thing like weeks before 'The Brotherhood' came on in the States. But since I don't own ANYTHING I can't claim it wahhhh…. It is also a sad day for me, due to the death of my favorite OC... Ja'tent –cries- I'll miss you… But now its smooth sailing from here, 1 chapter, the epilogue and the final author's note!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: -Shivers- This is the LAASSSTT chapter –does a little happy dance- All that's left after this is the epilogue and the final author's note. Kudos go out to my reviewers: Niyanna, Anna Taure, Manic Tater, and Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith.**

**Chapter 16 **

The little Wraith dart returning to Atlantis was the easy part. After Carson hid Michael in his office, he let his friends out of the dart, and one by one they limped to the infirmary.

"Need. To… Call back others… From Alpha site…" Weir whispered, as Carson carried her to gurney.

"I will luv. As soon as we're ready," he replied. Weir nodded into his chest, not knowing that he spoke of himself and Michael.

_I could help you, you know. Most of them must be heavy. _A voice whispered into his head. Carson scowled.

_Stay where you are, so once I have them all set up, we can get you somewhere safe. _He retorted.

_Do you think there is a safe place for the both of us? Really? _

Carson weighted it silently. _Yes, we will go to the Lady. _

They stood at the six and final DHD. Carson had called the Alpha site to say that Atlantis was safe and they were to come soon. But before they could dial in he dialed out, and he and Michael left Atlantis. To mask their trail they gate-hopped through six different gates before they crossed over into the Lady's planet.

The Gate was on a low laying cliff near the dunes of a brackish smelling sea. Two figures came running up to them. It was the Lady and her Eighth Harem.

Carson and Michael spent three days, three whole days on the planet that had no name protected and served by the Lady, in peace. They walked along the beach, and they talked. They traded shy demure kisses that slowly but surely turned sultry.

It was the morning of the fourth day when the Lady told them that they had to choose. Weather they should stay here, and never leave the unnamed planet, or leave and never be able to return.

By the end of that day, Carson had left the unnamed planet, and Michael stayed. They vowed to each other that they would love again. With tearful goodbyes, Carson went home.

**A/N2: Remember there is still the epilogue ;). As soon as I get five reviews will I put up the epilogue and final author's note. **


	17. Epilouge

**A/N: My sweet reviewers: Manic Tater, Cocoa Girl 12, flubber, Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith **

**Epilogue **

"_Unauthorized in coming wormhole!"_

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's Dr. Beckett's IDC."_

"_Lower the Shield." _

-Two Weeks Later-

Radek poked his head into the infirmary to check up on his friend. Carson typed on his lap top oblivious to the attention he was getting. Checking the time, he sighed, and kept typing. Radek, shaking his head, kept going on his way. Carson would talk to him when he was ready.

Carson had walked through the Atlantis only two weeks earlier. Tanned, unshaven, and wasn't talking to anyone at all about how he apparently saved Atlantis single handedly. Ronan said that he thought a Wraith had helped him as well. Most of the staff that were rescued didn't have any clue on how they got home, due to that they were still drugged out of their mind. It was a mystery to where Carson went, when someone tried to redial the last address used, the seventh chevron wouldn't lock. They were about to declare the MIA doctor dead, he came walking in through the gate.

And he wasn't talking

Carson sat in his infirmary, staring at the ceiling, when Radek walked in carrying dinner. "I have been kicked out of my lab once again," he stated simply. "So I have decided to come and visit my very good friend that has decided to refrain from eating once again."

"I have not," Carson said smirking. Radek raised an eyebrow. "I'm just avoiding the mess hall for the moment."

Radek looked at his friend as he began to eat. "So, you will not tell me about how you appeared from a Gate address that will not redial? How you are not at all scared from this entire scenario?"

Carson's gaze softened, not quite looking at anything when he replied. "No, it's not something that would interest you."

Radek rolled his eyes at this. Picking up his tray, he said. "Well I must go try to reclaim my lab, if you will not as you say 'gossip'. I hope that McKay enjoys faux-turkey and rice as much as he enjoys power bars." Carson snickered.

"Maybe."

And then he was alone again. Silent shadows sulked along the sides of the walls. Carson leaned back in his chair and began to fiddle with his Pendent that hung on his neck. It was warm and it buzzed under the touch. However he hadn't heard from Michael or the lady since he left. He hadn't regretted his decision though. He and Michael were still alive, and still free. They just were apart. With a heavy sigh, he headed back to bed.

He was asleep before he hit the pillows. The need to sleep hit him like a tsunami hitting the Japanese coast.

_The waves lapped the shore with a repetitive sound. He walked along the coast of the beach that he and Michael had spent so much time on. There on the beach was Michael. With out looking he moved to give Carson on the blanket. _

_Carson stared out onto the ocean. "Is this a dream?" he finally asked. _

_Michael shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes and no. You are still on Atlantis safe behind the shield that protects you and your companions from others of my kind. You are still asleep in your bed, wrapped up in those thin sheets that you complained about. But if this was a true 'dream' could you feel this?" Michael's hand reached and found Carson's. "If this was a 'dream' could I kiss you like this?" _

_Lips meet Lips and all was good with the universe at that precise moment. _


	18. Final Author's Note

Final Author's Note

Nwfairy: Wow guys, I can not believe that we are at the end of all of this madness. What started as a simple one scene story in my head ending up being a MAJOR Epic. And let's just say this is not a story that I am going to forget. –Laughs-

I have some special shout outs to very special reviewers:

**Amaruk Wolfheart of the Wraith: **You have begged. You have pleaded. You put up with my BS. You have rocked my world. I wish all reviewers were like you, no kidding. Cookie?

**Manic Tater:** You too have rocked my world, even offering to beta this sorry piece of space junk so I can put it up on Wraithbait. You even go and read my other non-slash stuff. You get a cookie.

**Flubber: **Your cheerful reviews have brought me back to the bloody computer, sit my butt in a chair, and write out more chapters. For making the world a better place, you get a cookie.

**Cocoa Girl 12**: Let me put this down in cyber ink, this girl sits there are writes literary a freaking paragraph of detailed questions to almost every chapter. Every time I see her name pop up in my email, I simile, knowing if I answered every single one, she'll won't come read the next chapter. You get a major cookie

Nwfairy: Don't get me wrong, there are still many that deserve my thanks.

Ja'tent: What 'bout me? I'm your favorite character! And you killed me!

Nwfairy: -pats- sorry love, you were really born to die.

Ja'tent: -pouts- no one loves me

Nwfairy: Well you're not getting a fan club, but I still like you. And I made you a good enough villain that people weren't sad to see you go.

Ja'tent:… -goes to sit in a corner and write emo poetry-

Michael: And what about me and Carson? I mean we are physically celibate, but not mentally? Does this even make sense?

Nwfairy: -shifty eyes- mmmmaaaayyybbbeee….

Carson: -sighs and starts dragging Michael away-

Michael: -was about to suck the life from the fan fiction writer- whhhaaatt?

Carson: -raises suggestive eyebrow, then turns and walks away-

Michael: -weights options, picks Carson-

Nwfairy: -pretends to ignore very LOUD noises that the boys are making-

Ja'tent: -comes out of the corner long enough to see Carson and Michael going at it- -goes back to his corner to cut himself-

Nwfairy: See people what I deal with? Yeah…

Nwfairy: So ends a major chapter in my writing career. I don't know what I'll write next, but I think it might deal with McKay, and Radek being turned in to a small animal… Well that's the current plan anyway…

Nwfairy: So with a sad farewell I bid thee goodnight. This book is closed, but be on the watch out. I think I see something over the horizon…


End file.
